The Tears of the Fox
by Harlock W. Holmes
Summary: Diego ne sait plus quoi faire. Son père pense que c'est un lâche accompli. Zorro aurait-t-il détruit la vie de Don Diego de la Vega ? Heureusement des amis sont là pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. WDZ. Fanfic terminé !
1. Chapter 1 : Larmes de colère

**Inspiré de l'épisode 1, 18, 39 de la saison 1.**

**Relationship :**

**Alejandro de la Vega / Diego de la Vega Family**

**Capitaine Toledano / Diego de la Vega Friendship**

_Il n'y aurait pas eu de courageux sans lâches, ni de lâches sans courageux._

_Pour être courageux, il faut affronter sa lacheté. _

_Être courageux, ne signifie pas ne pas être lâche._

_Être lâche ne signifie pas ne pas être courageux._

_Trop de courages, c'est de l'audace, trop peu c'est de la lâcheté._

_Un courageux est un lâche qui regarde droit devant lui._

* * *

**Taverne, Réunion mensuel des notables terriens de Los Angeles. **

"- Messieurs, en vue de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, nous devons rester constemment sur nos gardes.

\- Certes, mais nous pouvons remercier Don Alejandro pour avoir pensé à créer cette armée civile."

On se tourna vers l'interressé qui inclina sa tête pour les remercier. A coté de lui, son fils, Diego, souriait discrètement.

"- N'oublions pas que Zorro est intervenu, nota-t-on.

\- Il est vrai que son rôle fut précieuse."

On partit sur des éloges sur le fameux hors la loi masqué. Diego dut se retenir pour ne pas sortir et éviter d'écouter ses compliments qui lui étaient indirectement adressés mais il était un peu déçu d'être effacé du paysage. Pourtant, il acceptait ce petit sacrifice. Zorro, le héros, lui suffisait amplement.

"- Mais j'y pense, lança un notable qui était resté en retrait depuis le début, Don Diego n'avait-il pas voulu donner la liste au senor Varga ?"

Un silence suivit et le concerné se redressa près à se défendre.

"- Mon fils a réussi à s'échapper et à récupérer la liste, intervint son père, c'est lui qui est venu vous prévenir.

\- Oui, nous pouvons le confirmer, l'appuyèrent certains.

\- Mais, vous n'aviez cependant pas participé à la bataille, continua de même l'homme.

\- Je n'aime la violence, senor, s'expliqua Diego, et je vous aurai géné..."

Il serra des poings devant l'insulte sourde de ce notable. C'était Don Jaime del Agua, un solitaire froid et sans sentiment mais qui partageait les idées de son père. Même si les deux s'appréciaient , il semblerait que Jaime détestait Diego. Il vouait une haine profonde au jeune homme. Diego n'avait rien fait mais en réalité, c'était tout simplement par ce que le fils de Jaime du même âge avait fuit la maison familiale et était devenu un meurtrier en Espagne. Récemment, Jaime avait apprit que son unique fils avait été pendu pour avoir tué sa fiancée et sa famille. Une tâche avait désormais sali le nom Del Agua.

"- Mais qu'importe, répliqua Jaime, Alejandro, mon ami, n'aurais-tu pas aimé te battre auprès de ton fils ?"

Le vieux de La Vega ne répondit pas, son visage n'exprimait que tristesse et amertume devant ses paroles. Diego en fut extrêment blessé car il s'était réellement battu sous le nom de Zorro...mais pas sous le nom de Diego de La Vega.

"- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas participé, fit-il d'un ton sec, mais je pense que mon père préfère cela qu'à un assassinat."

Jaime se leva brusquement imité par le plus jeune de la réunion. Alejandro suivit le geste.

"- Diego ! S'écria-t-il scandalisé de voir son fils ainsi. Ce dernier l'ignora.

"- Vous aurez surement été fier si Orlando avait combattu à vos cotés, continua Diego dont le sang bouillait dangereusement amenant son coté renard.

"- Diego ! Gronda plus fortement son père.

Le jeune homme sursauta et pivota vers lui, l'air désolé.

"- Père, je...

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que Jaime te reproche cela, tu n'avais prendre cette part de responsabilité !" Lui reprocha Alejandro.

Diego écarquilla les yeux, avait-il bien entendu ? SOn père était donc d'accord avec Del Agua ?

"- Mais...père...

\- Certes, grâce à ton intervention, nous avons pu être sauvé, mais si tu avais pu t'échapper des mains de Greco, tu aurais pu venir nous rejoindre, mais non...je suppose que tu avais d'autres obligations..." Poursuivit le vieux de la Vega froidement.

Son fils se mordit les lèvres, il est vrai que ça clochait pas vraiment. Il avait pu s'en sortir avec la liste mais son absence restait un mystère, du moins traduit par de la lacheté.

"- Je ne m'étais confronté qu'à deux hommes que je n'ai pas tué d'ailleurs, se justifia-t-il, et je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier."

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du utiliser ce terme car les notables tressaillirent.

"- Don Diego, vous nous traitez ainsi ? S'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

\- Il fallait bien tuer pour pouvoir retrouver notre liberté, dit Alejandro sévèrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses ainsi dire ces paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper Diego, pour moi la vie est précieuse et le fait de la reprendre par la violence et le sang me dégoutent."

Un silence s'installa où un malaise entre eux se firent sentirent. Dans la taverne, tout le monde observait la réunion qui n'était pas un secret.

"- Donc, vous auriez laissé la vie de votre père en vous éloignant de la sorte ? Lança-t-on.

Diego déglutit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas à le penser puisque naturellement il était toujours présent quand son père risquait sa vie.

"- Je suis au regret de te dire, Diego, dit Alejandro d'un ton ferme, que malheureusement, tu me déçois.

\- Père, n'ai je pas protégé la liste ? Ne suis je pas allé prévenir nos amis ? Se défendit-il presque dans un désespoir qu'il tentait de cacher malgré lui.

\- Tu n'es pas un homme de combat ! S'énerva le père qui ne voyait qu'en lui qu'un jeune lâche et faible, Jaime a raison, j'aurai aimé que tu sois là ! N'est ce pas le devoir d'un fils d'être auprès de son père quand la mort est proche ?"

Il était clair qu'une dispute venait de commencer mais les deux de la Vega, du moins pour le père, ne semblaient pas faire attention au lieu.

"- Voyons Alejandro, tu sais bien que ton fils a peur de la mort, intervint Jaime, tu n'aurais pas du espérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Senor, je ne pense pas que mon père ait besoin d'un vautour qui attend que le taureau rende son dernier soufle, commença Diego en colère.

Une gifle magistrale atteint sa joue. Son père venait de le giffler malgré le nombre de personne dans la taverne.

"- Alejandro ! Souffla Don Nacho en se levant.

\- Ne parle pas à un ainé de la sorte, Diego, gronda le père, excuse toi immédiatement !

\- Pas question ! Protesta-t-il sous le grognement du renard, je ne dois pas d'excuses, c'est comme si je devais vous demander pardon parce que je n'aime pas la violence ! Je suis certain que mère serait d'accord avec moi..."

Deux gifles rejoignirent la première.

"- Ne mets pas ta mère dans cette conversation, elle n'a rien à voir !

\- Je..."

Une dernière gifle le fit taire complètement. Pour la première fois, Diego se sentait humilié mais perdu. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu d'Espagne que son père le frappait.

"- Maintenant, excuse toi auprès de Don Jaime, ordonna Alejandro durement.

Diego s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mais les regards qu'on lui lançait lui indiquaient clairement qu'il était dans le tort, du moins de leur point de vue. Mais Zorro, qu'il était, il savait qu'il avait raison. Don Diego devait s'excuser malgré le renard qui était en lui.

"- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Don Jaime, s'inclina-t-il en ravalant sa rage et gardant une voix neutre.

"- Au moins, tu as le courage de t'excuser, dit ce dernier ironiquement.

* * *

Diego n'était pas rentrer avec son père, il avait quitté rapidement la taverne après cette dispute qui n'aurait certainement pas eu lieu si Don Jaime n'avait pas été là. Dans sa chambre, il s'acharna sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, ses livres, ses partitions, ses poèmes, sa guitare, ses cordes, ses vêtements. Pendant un moment, il se haissait, il détestait le Diego qu'il s'était obligé de créer pour protéger son père. Oui, parce que c'était pour son père qu'il avait crée ce freluquet de De La Vega !

Il finit par glisser le long du mur et s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains. C'est lui qui avait choisi ça, il ne devait pas regretter. Zorro était l'unique chose qui lui permettait d'être lui-même, qui lui permettait de protéger ceux qui en avait besoin. Il savait les sacrifices et la souffrance qu'il devait faire face à cachant ce secret, il ne devrait pas se morfondre dans le malheur de Don Diego, le jeune oisif.

Bernado entra dans sa chambre et constata les dégats causés par la colère de son jeune maître. Il poussa un soupir en commençant à rangeant ce qui pouvait encore tenir dans la pièce tandis que Diego l'ignora complètement. Le serviteur attendit qu'il se calme pour s'approcher de lui. Un renard enragé pouvait mordre et attaquer.

Mais Diego semblait ne pas vouloir adresser la parole à qui ce soit et se jeta sur son lit en s'enfouissant dans ses couvertures malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas encore 8 heures du soir. Ce fut un domestique qui le sortit de sa déprime. Bernado alla ouvrir à l'indien qui avait frappé à la porte.

"- Don Diego, votre père veut vous voir, annonça le domestique.

Le jeune homme jeta violemment les couvertures, Bernado se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à réajuster correctement ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Diego le poussa négligemment et suivit l'autre serviteur.

* * *

Dans le salon, il fut surpris de voir que son père n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de ses plus proches amis, Don Nacho et Don Fernando. A son arrivée, ils se levèrent pour le saluer même s'ils s'étaient vu quelques heures plus tôt.

"- Senores ! S'inclina lègèrement Diego.

Ils se rassirent, mais le plus jeune resta debout, n'ayant pas été invité à les rejoindre s'asseoir.

"- Mon fils, je t'ai fait venir pour que tu sois confronté à la réalité, commença Alejandro.

Diego mit ses mains derrière le dos pour cacher ses poings serrés.

"- Ne voulez vous pas attendre plus tard pour me parler ? Demanda-t-il en n'oubliant pas la présence des deux autres hommes.

\- Non, ceci te servira sans doute de leçon...la lâcheté est un caractère qui ne passe pas inaperçu."

Les traits du jeune renard se durçirent mais il tenta de se contenir.

"- Alejandro, ne vas-tu pas un peu loin ? Intervint Don Nacho.

\- Non, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis conscient des faiblesses de mon fils. Je ne veux les ignorer comme Don Jaime...

\- Père, je...

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, Diego, un homme qui fuit, n'a pas à se défendre.

\- Je n'ai pas fuit, père ! Protesta-t-il, je me suis battu...à ma manière !

\- Je ne te reproche pas que cela ! Rétorqua le paternel glacialement, je te reproche aussi ton inconscience, ton ignorance, ta passivité, ton égocentrisme, ton indifférence vis à vis certaines affaires politiques, ton manque de courage, de motivation, de combativité !"

Le coeur de Diego fut transperçé par ces mots cruels et tellement faux. Père, si vous saviez, si vous saviez vraiment qui je suis, vous regretteriez ces paroles.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il avait aidé des personnes en difficulté grâce à son nom et sa richesse mais il préféra se taire, se contentant de subir la colère de son père.

"- Je vois, mon père, que vous êtes..déçu de moi, trembla-t-il en ravalant ses larmes de rage.

Les deux notables regardèrent le jeune homme avec pitié mais aussi avec regret. Eux aussi pensait voir en Diego, le lion d'Alejandro de la Vega.

"- Déçu est un mot faible, murmura son père, j'ai honte d'avoir un fils comme ça, je ne penserai pas que tu deviendrais ainsi à ton retour d'Espagne...Je regrette même que tu sois revenu..."

Alejandro se détourna de lui comme pour réfléchir à sa situation, Don Nacho et Don Fernando se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise.

"- Je suis...désolé de ne pas être le fils que vous rêviez d'avoir, fit Diego en se souvenant de la confession de son père à Zorro quand il avait été blessé autrefois, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mon corportement.

\- Tu peux te retirer, Diego, j'ai fini ce que j'avais à te dire."

Le jeune homme, le coeur brisé, souhaita bonne nuit aux trois hommes et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

Bernado prit peur en voyant le visage inhabituellement torturé de son jeune maître. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le passage secret, Bernado voulut le suivre.

"- Reste ici et range moi ça ! Ordonna Diego d'un ton froid tout en refermant derrière lui.

Le pauvre serviteur en fut dérouté. C'était la première fois qu'il lui criait dessus.

* * *

Tornado ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cavalier préféré était de mauvaise humeur, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné son habituel morceau de sucres comme à chaque fois qu'il partait tard dans la nuit. Le cheval noir s'était dirigé vers le pueblo en direction de la caserne.

Sur son dos, Zorro pleurait silencieusement.

* * *

Cuartel de Los Angeles. 

Le capitaine Toledano qui avait reprit ses fonctions de commandant prit un peu d'air avec sa femme Raquel à l'extérieur du bureau tout en restant dans l'enceinte de la caserne. On l'avait rappelé d'urgence pour gérer la crise qu'avait déclenché le Senor Varga et ses hommes et il avait accepté d'interrompre son voyage pour l'Espagne. Il aimait bien Los Angeles, car il avait fini par apprécier la présence du hors-la-loi et le calme qu'il inspirait après chaque passage. De plus, il savait très bien que lui et sa tendre épouse, lui devaient la vie.

"- Commandant ! Zorro est sur le toit ! Hurla tout à coup un lancier.

Le couple sursauta et se regarda, confus. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun prisonnier à libérer ? Ni, un possible meurtre ou bien un quelconque trahison.

"- Raquel, rentre, pria le commandant Toledano.

Elle hocha la tête et s'enferma dans le bureau au moment où une forme noire tomba d'un des toits de la caserne.

"- Lanciers ! Capturez le ! Ordonna la voix grave du sergent.

Arturo espérait vivement que Zorro se débarrasse de lui rapidement pour pouvoir avoir une conversation. Il tira son sabre et s'élança vers le groupe de soldat qui s'était jeté sur le renard noir. Vif et agile, Zorro parvint à s'échapper de la masse d'homme et à regagner un endroit plus vide.

"- Commandant, dois-t-on lui tirer dessus ? Demanda le sergent Garcia aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Arturo vit alors que son sabre était absent de son uniforme et sourit comprenant que Zorro avait finalement exaucé son souhait.

"- Non, je veux que vous reculiez tous afin de l'encercler, je ne veux personne à moins de 10 mètres de lui ! Et pas d'armes à feu.

\- Très bien, mon commandant...Hein ? Mais...comment on peut le capturer ?

\- C'est un ordre, Sergent !"

Garcia abandonna et cria l'ordre. Dès lors, les soldats s'écartèrent de Zorro et formèrent un grand cercle autour de lui. Seul le commandant était situé en face de lui. Dans la lueur de nuit lunaire, Arturo put le visage crispé de Zorro, où des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, unique partie de son visage non caché.

"- En garde ! S'exclama le renard.

Le ton était forcé, comme étranglé. Le commandant se mit en position et l'échange débuta. Le renard semblait enragé, voire énervé. Ses coups n'étaient pas souples, ni stratégiques, ils étaient puissants comme s'il tentait de casser quelque chose. Arturo, en bon escrimeur, savait que c'était un désavantage car cela pourrait se retourner contre lui. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas l'habitude de Zorro de se battre de la sorte. Malheureusement pour lui, la puissance du renard le destabilisa et il lâcha son arme.

Zorro pointa son sabre vers lui, essoufflé. Il n'a pas le sourire de victoire habituel, remarqua Arturo qui ne comprenait pas la présence de l'homme masqué, ni son comportement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un imposteur car sinon ses hommes l'auraient capturé les minutes précédentes.

Il croisa alors son regard et fut stupéfait. Il ne voyait que détresse, peur, désespoir. Ses yeux brillants de malice avaient totalement disparus.

Zorro lâcha alors son épée qui tomba au pied du commandant. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la caserne, même le Sergent Garcia n'osait pas hurler à ses soldats d'attraper le renard maintenant désarmé. Personne ne comprenait la raison de la venue de Zorro et personne ne voulait le capturer...parce que là, il n'y avait aucune raison concrète, même s'il avait déclenché la tumulte.

"- Commandante, dîtes à vos hommes de me capturer ou de me tuer, murmura Zorro en baissant la tête, je me rends."

Artura écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était impossible ! Pourquoi le protecteur des pauvres, des faibles, du peuple venait pour se rendre ! Les lanciers s'agitèrent en se demandant que faire, eux aussi n'arrivaient pas y croire, surtout que c'était Zorro qui les avait libéré lors de la bataille contre l'Aigle et ils n'allaient certainement pas le capturer tout simplement parce que le renard le voulait.

"- Pourquoi ? Demanda le commandant, pourquoi, senor Zorro, après tout ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Justement, Commandante, après tout ce que j'ai fait, répondit-il la gorge serrée en relevant ses yeux désespérés vers lui.

Arturo poussa un soupir.

"- Lanciers ! Hurla-t-il.

Ils se mirent au garde à vous.

"- Rentrez immédiatement dans vos quartiers, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre !"

Les soldats en restèrent abasourdis devant cet ordre, mais obéirent content de ne pas participer à la chute plausible du hors-la-loi dont certains commençaient à apprécier. Même le sergent ne protesta même si l'homme masqué valait 2000 pesos, son honneur ne pouvait pas se permettre de capturer un homme qui se rendait, ce n'était pas vraiment capturé...

"- Vous avez la chance inouie de m'attraper et vous ordonnez à vos soldats de rentrer chez eux ! S'écria Zorro à la fois surpris et confus, pourquoi ?

\- répondez moi sincèrement à ma question et je répondrai à la votre."

Jamais il n'obtint de réponses. Zorro ramassa son sabre mais le saisit d'une manière étrange qui alerta Arturo. Il se jeta sur le renard avant qu'il ne fasse le geste fatidique et lui tordit le bras l'obligeant à relâcher son arme. Zorro avait tenté de se suicider sous ses yeux !

"- Lâchez moi, commandante ! Si vous ne voulez pas me tuer, alors je le ferai moi même !

\- Pauvre fou, c'est la dernière chose que je pensai que vous seriez capable de faire !"

Il attrapa son propre sabre et avec son pommeau, le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Le corps du renard s'effondra dans ses bras. Il le porta ensuite jusqu'à son bureau qui lui fut ouvert avant même qu'il frappe, déduisant que sa femme avait observé la scène par la fenêtre.

"- Emmène le dans la chambre, dit-elle l'air inquiet.

Il ne se le fit pas prier et le déposa rapidement sur le lit. Il referma ensuite la porte et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que Raquel observa l'homme inconscient dans le lit.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il doit être vraiment desespéré pour vouloir la mort.

\- Il voulait mourir en tant que Zorro ?"

Arturo fronça les sourcils, comprenant où en voulait venir sa femme.

"- Je suppose.

\- Alors ce n'est pas l'homme derrière le masque qui souffre, mais Zorro lui-même, dit-elle.

\- Ou les deux."

Raquel n'ajouta rien, fixant le masque tentant du renard.

"- A qui tu penses ? Interrogea Arturo.

\- Diego de La Vega, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Elle crut que son mari irait se moquer et lui dire que Diego était trop faible pour être Zorro mais il n'en fit rien.

"- Ne t'étais-tu pas trompé autrefois ? Remarqua-t-il à la place.

\- Si, mais dans tous Los Angeles, il est le plus qualifié.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Diego est un homme bon, attentionné, se souçiant des autres, il respecte l'humanité, il considère que tout homme mérite de vivre en paix...il ne se bat pas avec des armes mais avec des mots et avec ce qu'il possède."

Arturo étouffa un rire.

"- Tu as surement raison, je le pense aussi. Il a la même carure que lui, la même silhouette, la même façon de bouger aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi veut-il mourir ?

\- ça je l'ignore."

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle du commandant. Pour avoir longtemps visité la caserne, il finissait toujours par reconnaître le moindre pièce.

"- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit une voix familière.

Zorro se redressa et aperçut le capitaine Toledano assis dans un coin les bras croisés. Il était toujours masqué et vétu de son uniforme noir, ce qui le soulagea un peu...

"- Votre père, Don Alejandro, sait-il que vous êtes ici ? Poursuivit rapidement le commandant.

Le renard sursauta, livide.

"- Vous avez enlevé mon masque ? Paniqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Arturo éclata de rire plutôt content que le jeune homme ait cette réaction.

"- Non, je voulais juste savoir si j'avais bon.

\- Vous...

\- Je n'ai pas enlevé votre masque, senor Zorro, mais je doutais de votre identité.

\- Comment ?

\- En lisant les rapports du commandant Monastario, répondit le capitaine, et aussi parce que je reconnais l'agilité d'un homme que ce soit au combat, à cheval, ou bien quand il marche."

Diego ne dit rien, il était démasqué mais il savait que Toledano n'allait rien dire. Pourtant, il n'était pas venu ici pour parler avec lui.

"- Commandante, vous allez monter d'un grade si vous me jetez en prison et si vous me condamnez à mort, votre femme Raquel sera contente de votre promotion.

\- Je doute que la mort d'un de ses amis la rendra heureuse, rétorqua sèchement Arturo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Raquel sait qui vous êtes, du moins, elle en a déduit, elle vous aime beaucoup, comme un frère, vous croyez réellement que je vais faire ça en plus ?

\- Cela me permettrait d'arrêter cette mascarade ! S'exclama le renard.

\- Le suicide ne résout à rien ! Fit l'autre homme un peu plus fort.

Diego palit. C'est vrai que ce n'était que le suicide qu'il cherchait.

"- Que penserait votre père en apprenant que son fils s'est suicidé pour tuer Zorro ?

\- Zorro a tué Diego de la Vega ! Cria le jeune homme en arrachant violemment son masque qui montrait son visage torturé par la douleur et le désespoir, Zorro a tué le fils d'Alejandro de la Vega en revenant d'Espagne. Le vrai Diego n'existe plus !"

Arturo vit à quel point le cavalier noir avait détruit le jeune De la Vega. La souffrance se lisait dans son regard. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait à la fois Zorro et Diego en pleurs.

"- Diego, souffla le commandant en se levant pour poser ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du plus jeune, vous ne devrez pas perdre espoir, vous ne devrez pas abandonné tous ce que vous avez construit, tous ce que vous avez apporté à Los Angeles. Le peuple a reprit confiance grâce à vous, il sourit, il rit, il vit grâce à vous. Si vous mourrez, qui pourrait-vous remplacer.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, commandante, s'étrangla Diego, je...ne sais même plus qui je suis...Est ce que je suis Diego de Le Vega ? ou bien Zorro ?

\- Zorro est Diego, et Diego est Zorro, fit Arturo, ils font partis de vous. Vous êtes ses deux personnes.

\- Non, Zorro m'a détruit...

\- Est ce que...votre père vous a reproché quelque chose ? Finit par demander Arturo.

Il sentit le jeune homme tressaillir lui faisant comprendre que oui.

"- Je ne vous oblige à rien, Diego, mais si vous voulez vous confier à moi, vous pouvez me faire confiance."

Le fils de la Vega releva la tête, hésitant. Le commandant avait autrefois donné sa confiance pour protéger Raquel, peut-être devrait-il faire de même...pour se protéger de lui-même ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Larmes de désespoir

Diego lui raconta tout. Depuis son retour d'Espagne à aujourd'hui. Le capitaine Toledano avait écouté son récit sans l'interrompre, comprenant peu à peu la douleur qu'avait du éprouvé le jeune de la Vega en cachant ce secret à son père. Diego se confia sans problème, ne modifiant aucune partie de cette vie, déclarant même que Bernado n'était qu'uniquement sourd. Quand il eut terminé, il venait de rapporter sa conversation avec son père, le soir même.

"- Je pense que votre père serait fier de vous si il savait ce que vous faîtes pour le district, Diego, déclara alors le capitaine.

Le jeune don eut un rire sec.

"- Combien de fois avais-je eu envie de lui avouer que j'étais Zorro, mais combien de fois cette décision me torturait...Commandante, si je lui dis que je suis ce hors-la-loi, je mettrais en péril sa vie ! Et...je risquerai de le torturer d'inquiétudes lorsque j'enfilerai ce masque de nouveau lorsque la situation l'exige.

\- Mais Zorro pourrait agir librement sans penser à ce qui pourrait l'attendre à l'hacienda, rétorqua l'officier, Zorro ne peut pas penser à tout, il ne peut pas penser à son père, à son excuse pour l'absence de Don Diego. Et imaginez qu'un jour vous seriez blessé, que feriez vous ?"

Jusque là, Diego avait toujours géré les blessures qui étaient majoritairement mineurs et superficielles, mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce niveau de gravité.

"- Regardez vous, Diego, poursuivit le commandant, vous portez trop de responsabilités sur vos épaules, c'est ça qui vous tuera. Je ne peux pas vous aider mis à part vous soutenir dans vos actions bienfaisantes, mais votre père le peut. N'est ce pas le devoir d'un père que de prendre soin de son fils ?

\- J'ai dépassé l'âge où je peux me débrouiller seul...

\- Mais Zorro ne peut se débrouiller seul avec un unique serviteur pour l'aider. Confiez vous à votre père, je suis sure qu'il se chargera par la suite de la protection de votre secret. Alejandro est un brave homme, il vous aime même s'il parait déçu de votre attitude."

Diego ne semblait pas convaincu. Tout avouer à son père signifait devenir complice de Zorro et donc d'être condamné à la fuite si rien n'allait.

"- Et s'il refusait de croire ? Lança-t-il éventuellement.

\- Auriez vous perdu confiance, Diego ?

\- Non, mais mon père, oui. Si vous aviez pu voir son visage ce soir, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu un étranger pour lui.

\- Rien est perdu, Diego, s'écria le commandant en le prenant par les épaules, ne perdez pas espoir, vous retrouverez confiance entre vous."

Le jeune don baissa les yeux, versant quelques larmes timides.

"- Pourquoi ne m'arrêtez vous pas ? Eclata-t-il tout à coup en rejetant ses bras, ce serez plus simple, mon père saura la vérité, le pueblo saura la vérité, pourquoi, commandante ? Pourquoi devrais-je encore vivre sous un masque ? Que ce soit Don Diego ou Zorro, je vis avec un masque. Quand pourrai-je être moi-même sans cacher mon véritable visage ?

\- Vous l'avez choisi, Diego, au profit du peuple, vous seriez prêt à tout abandonner ? Que penseriez ces gens qui ont besoin de vous quand vous disparaissiez ?

\- Je ne sais...plus..."

Diego s'assit sur le lit portant un main sur son front. Il était las de tous ça et en même temps, Toledano avait raison. D'une part, son père, de l'autre, une population qui comptait sur lui. La résolution était si simple. Mais le plus dure, ce serait de tout dire à son père, toute la vérité, tous les mensonges depuis ces derniers mois.

Arturo observa le jeune don enveloppé dans ses vêtements noirs. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait réfugier le bandit le plus recherché et qui était de plus le fils du notable le plus influent de la Californie.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

Diego avait fini par accepter de dormir dans une chambre à la taverne, ne souhaitant pas retourner à l'hacienda. Bernado qui s'était inquiété avait retrouvé son jeune maître chez le commandant et avait ensuite ramené des vêtements de rechange afin de continuer à garder le secret de Zorro.

Les soldats ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de Diego au alentour qui concordait avec celle de Zorro la veille au soir. D'ailleurs, personne ne mentionnait sa venue, ils espéraient juste que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve ou un délire maladif du renard.

Quand Diego descendit pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Indifférent, il alla s'asseoir à une table le plus loin possible des tables trop fréquentés. Il était encore fatigué, il n'avait fait que des cauchemars qui l'avaient réveillé en sueurs.

"- Don Diego, je vous sers quelque chose ? Demanda le tavernier avec son humeur habituel.

Le jeune homme, épuisé, ne répondit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il paraissait ailleurs. Le tavernier eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant ainsi, lui qui avait l'habitude de le voir joyeux et chaleureux.

"- Euh...Don Diego...murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Ah, pardon, sursauta le cadet, je...donnez moi ce que vous avez.

\- Très bien."

Après son départ, Diego soupira en passant une main sur son front. Il devrait réfléchir à sa situation. Le capitaine Toledano lui avait conseillé d'aller discuter avec son père à propos de Zorro. C'était l'unique moyen pour se sauver et cela lui allègera un poids. Plus de mensonges, plus de cachotteries. Il n'aurait plus à trouver des excuses le soir. Oui, c'était son unique moyen qui avait pour redevenir Diego de la Vega entièrement, du moins, pour son père.

* * *

Diego tremblait un peu, pour la première fois, il se sentait comme un étranger dans cette hacienda. Il inspira fortement et se dirigea tout droit vers le salon. A cette heure-ci son père devait se trouver dans la bibliothèque.

Il frappa doucement à sa porte.

"- Entrez ! Lança la voix d'Alejandro de La Vega.

Le jeune homme s'introduit dans la grande pièce envahie de livres. Le père fut surpris de voir son fils de bon matin.

"- C'est rare que tu te lèves à cette heure-ci, remarqua-t-il alors.

\- J'ai mes raisons." Se permit de justifier Diego.

Alejandro arqua un sourcils devant cette réplique.

"- Mais de toutes façons, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit-il alors, tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît.

\- Père, justement...je dois vous expliquer plusieurs choses à ce propos.

\- C'est inutile, Diego, coupa Alejandro en se levant pour se placer en face de lui, tes explications ou tes excuses ne retiront pas mes paroles d'hier soir.

\- Mais père...

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'écouterai pas ! Qu'importe ce que tu aies à me dire !

\- Père je vous jure que...

\- Diego, ça suffit, ne me le fais pas répéter ! Sors d'ici maintenant !

\- Ecoutez moi, père, je vous en conjure, je suis...

\- Assez !"

Encore une fois, Diego reçut une gifle qui le fit taire.

"- Tu deviens de plus en plus insolent, et c'est un comportement que je ne peux supporter.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, père, je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important...

\- Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit important, pour moi, ce qui m'importe n'est uniquement que l'avenir de la Californie et le bien être de Los Angeles. Contrairement à tes occupations...qui ne consistent qu'à ton monde artistique...

\- Mais, père, ce n'est pas...

\- ça suffit, Diego, je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'écouter ! Débrouille-toi seul désormais !"

Diego recula devant l'expression colérique de son père, ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il essaya de garder une expression calme et neutre avant de quiter la pièce, son père lui tournant le dos sans un mot.

Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Comment a-t-il pu perdre totalement la confiance de l'unique personne qui comptait dans sa vie ? C'était donc terminé ? Diego de la Vega avait totalement été effacé du coeur de son père ? Zorro avait fini par tuer son créateur ? Non ! Zorro restait Diego car il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Dans l'amertume, la confusion et le désespoir, il enfourcha son cheval et lui ordonna de galoper le plus loin possible de l'hacienda tandis que des larmes glissèrent de ses yeux.

* * *

Le capitaine Toledano avait suivi discrètement le jeune de la Vega. Quand il vit que ce dernier était sorti beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il le pensait, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à parler à son père. Surtout quand il remarqua à son grand malheur, la tristesse qui tétanisait le pauvre renard.

Arturo se demanda alors s'il fallait rattraper le fils ou bien aller voir le père. Si Diego n'avait pas pu parler à son père, ce n'était pas une deuxième fois qu'il réussira. De plus, Alejandro de la Vega était une tête de mule donc quand il avait une idée dans la tête c'était dure de le faire fléchir. S'il ne voulait pas parler à son fils, il ne lui parlera pas jusqu'à qu'il en est envie.

L'officier supérieur soupira, il devait aller voir le père et lui faire comprendre à sa manière.

* * *

"- Commandante, que me vaut cette visite ? Le salua Alejandro en lui proposant un fauteuil dans le salon.

\- Je vais être bref, Don Alejandro, je voulais vous parler de...Zorro."

Il faillit dire Diego, mais se retint. Il valait mieux commencer vers la fin.

"- Zorro ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

\- Oui, j'enquête sur lui, et j'aimerai savoir sincèrement ce que vous pensez de lui. Oh, et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous dîtes des éloges sur son propos, je ne vous arreterai, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

\- Eh, bien en voilà une bonne surprise, sourit Alejandro, pour ma part, je trouve que Zorro représente bien la justice, je pense qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que lui dans ce domaine.

\- Meilleur dans plusieurs domaines !

\- C'est vrai, commandante ! Rit Alejandro, en escrime, en équitation, il est l'homme parfait !

\- Il aurait fait un bon soldat, ajouta Arturo.

\- J'aurai aimé l'avoir pour fils, soupira le vieil homme le regard rêveur.

Bingo, exactement là où Arturo voulait l'emmener.

"- Mais Diego...commença-t-il.

\- N'est qu'un pauvre garçon qui fuit la mort et le danger, continua le vieil aristocrate d'un air résigné, il n'est pas Zorro, et il ne deviendra jamais Zorro.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ?

\- Oui, cela saute aux yeux, mon fils passe son temps dans les livres, la musique et autres arts, les arts du combats l'ont jamais intéressé, il est loin d'être Senor Zorro !

\- Et pourtant, Diego votre fils est Zorro."

Un silence parcourut la pièce. Le père cligna des yeux comme pour se dire qu'il venait de rêver. Le commandant délirait ?

"- Si c'est une plaisanterie, commandante, elle est de mauvais goût ! Grinça Alejandro.

\- Je ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet, Don Alejandro, votre fils...ou devrais je dire, Zorro, s'est rendu hier soir à la caserne dans l'unique but de se faire arrêter et de se faire tuer.

\- Il s'est surement déguisé..."

Le capitaine éclata alors de rire.

"- Je ne crois pas, il a désarmé la moitié de mes hommes et a gagné notre duel...je ne pense pas que le Diego que vous pensez connaître puisse faire de telles prouesses."

La figure du vieux Don palit alors, les sourcils fronçés, les regards incertains, il semblait mal à l'aise.

"- C'était donc ça...qu'il voulait me dire tout à l'heure ?

"- Votre fils, poursuivit Arturo jugeant bon de tout raconter, a ensuite tenté de se suicider en se poignardant avec son épée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Senor, votre fils était désespéré, j'ignore ce qui a pu le rendre ainsi...mais il a besoin de vous. Je lui avais conseillé de venir se confesser auprès de vous mais je vois que ça n'a pas marché."

Don Alejandro passa une main sur son front, pris de remords.

"- Je...n'arrive pas à le croire...

\- Il l'a caché pour vous protéger, Don Alejandro. Il a du faire de nombreux sacrifices pour garder sa double identité, vous devriez être fier de lui.

\- Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses, murmura le vieil homme, comment a-t-il pu rester...si impassible devant mes paroles ?

\- Don Diego est un homme plein de bonté, il ne vous en veut pas au contraire, il culpabilise. Il s'en veut lui-même. Vous avez le meilleur fils qu'un père puisse avoir."

Le vieux de la Vega repensa alors à la visite de son fils quelques minutes auparavant. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Il l'avait giflé en plus ! Il l'avait chassé, comme un fils indigne ! Non, c'était pas croyable...Diego avait besoin de lui et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait été aveugle par son orgueil par sa déception de ne pas voir le fils qu'il avait tant espéré depuis des années.

"- Commandante, pouvez vous...chercher mon fils ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le capitaine Toledano hocha la tête acceptant. Il se retira et quitta le vieil homme, soulagé que Don Alejandro soit au courant. Désormais, il allait voir Diego d'une autre manière, et le psychisme du renard allait redevenir comme avant.

* * *

"- Raquel, aurais-tu vu, Don Diego ? Interrogea Arturo en entrant dans son bureau où sa femme l'attendait.

"- Non, pas depuis ce matin.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu en ville ou dans la taverne ?

\- Il était parti pour son hacienda mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Peut-être a-t-il voulu faire un petit tour avant de revenir ici."

Il n'ajouta rien et appela le Sergent Garcia qui le salua au garde à vous.

"- Sergent, j'ai une petite mission simple pour vous.

\- Je suis à vos ordres, mi capitàn ! Se réjouit le sergent.

\- J'aimerai que vous alliez chercher Don Diego de la Vega, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Très bien, je vais me rendre à l'hacienda...

\- Inutile, Sergent, vous ne le retrouverez pas, il est sans doute dans les alentours entre le pueblo et l'hacienda, le renseigna le commandant, prenez quelques hommes, parce que c'est urgent.

\- Très bien, euh...

\- Quoi, Sergent ?

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Vous savez Don Diego est un ami et...

\- Et...?

\- Eh ben, vous savez...hum...depuis la dispute hier à la taverne avec Don Alejandro, il a l'air...euh...triste...oui, c'est ça. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui...

\- Tout le monde ? répéta Toledano surpris.

\- A pour ça, je peux le dire.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh ben, tous Los Angeles l'aiment beaucoup, même les plus pauvres. Y a pas à dire, Zorro est apprécié...mais Don Diego est aussi populaire que lui. Il a aidé beaucoup de gens, vous savez. Donc, c'est pour ça que je me demandais pourquoi vous vouliez qu'on aille le chercher.

\- Je veux juste lui parler d'une affaire urgente et importante, tout simplement, sourit le commandant devant ce qu'il découvrait, je ne compte pas le mettre en prison.

\- Ah, je suis soulagé, j'y vais de ce pas."

Le bon gros sergent quitta le bureau. Arturo se tourna vers Raquel qui avait tout écouté.

"- Le jour, le peuple est protégé par Don Diego, la nuit, c'est le renard qui s'en charge, lui dit-elle.

Arturo hocha la tête, approuvant ces paroles.

* * *

La jument de Diego galopait sans cavalier sur le chemin qui menait à l'hacienda. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec les ténèbres pour seule compagnie.

Au loin, un cavalier inconnu la remarqua et alla à sa poursuite. La jument s'arrêta alors et attendit patiemment que le bon samaritain vient à elle. Elle reconnut l'homme qui se trouvait sur l'autre cheval beige. Malgré son embonpoint, son maître l'aimait bien et elle le savait.

C'était un ami de son maître, le sergent Garcia, qui depuis plusieurs heures continuait de chercher Don Diego.

Elle hennit et montra une direction avec sa tête.

"- Allons du calme, dit le gros sergent, viens, je veux pas te faire du mal."

Il saisit les rênes de l'animal et le tira pour qu'elle le suive. La jument ne comprenait pas, elle voulait l'emmener ailleurs ! Elle hennit de plus belle s'agitant au grand malheur du sergent qui lui, comme à son habitude, ne comprenait rien.

Ses henissements attirèrent un groupe de soldat à quelques mètres. En tête, le capitaine Toledano qui avait fini par s'inquiéter de l'absence de Diego.

"- Sergent, que se passe-t-il...mais c'est le cheval de Don Diego ! S'écria-t-il en reconnaissant l'animal.

La jument cria de plus belle s'écartant du sergent le plus loin possible dans la direction où elle est arrivée.

"- Ah, oui ? Fit Garcia l'air mi sceptique mi sérieux, je me doutais bien que je l'ai déjà quelque part.

\- Il veut peut-être nous montrer où est son maître, lança le caporal Reyes d'un air ennuyé.

\- Babouin ! Un animal n'est pas aussi intelligent que...

\- ...vous, mon sergent ? Poursuivit le caporal d'un air interrogatif.

\- Exactement...quoi ?"

Le capitaine Toledano ne fit pas attention à l'échange entre ses deux idiots de soldats et se concentra sur l'animal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre enfin la jument, des cavaliers, qui n'étaient pas ses soldats vinrent à eux.

Quel surprise de voir Don Alejandro accompagné de d'autres dons et de vaqueros !

"- Commandante, avez vous des nouvelles ? Interrogea le leader des notables.

\- Il semble que votre fils ait des ennuis, son cheval tente de nous montrer quelque chose.

\- Son cheval ? Répéta Alejandro surpris.

La jument continuait son manège désespéré, en voyant que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

"- Lanciers, il faut suivre ce cheval ! Ordonna Arturo.

C'était un peu stupide mais vu le comportement que l'animal avait, c'était l'unique chance de trouver ne serais-ce un indice sur la disparition de Diego.

Depuis que Arturo avait demandé au sergent de chercher le jeune de la Vega, l'inquiétude était monté. Certes, le jeune homme pouvait très bien vouloir se retirer seul dans un endroit pour réfléchir, mais toute l'après-midi, le pauvre sergent avait cherché dans tous les alentours de Los Angeles avec ses hommes sans rien trouvé. Finalement, Arturo avait mis son grain de sable et augmenta les effectifs pour rechercher Don Diego. Aucun vaqueros, aucun paysan, personne n'avait aperçu le disparu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hacienda et très rapidement, Don Alejandro fut averti. Culpabilisant, il n'avait fait que son devoir de fils et avait demandé de l'aide pour le retrouver. Depuis que le capitaine Toledano lui avait parlé du suicide de son fils, il imaginait le pire.


	3. Chapter 3 : Larmes de regrets

La jument avait arrêté sa course auprès d'un ravin, ne cessant de se redresser sur ses pattes arrières en direction du bord. Le commandant frémit, craignant que ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé. Il jeta un oeil à Alejandro qui les avait suivi avec son groupe. Le pauvre père était blême, fixant l'animal qui ne cessait d'hennir, s'agitant.

Arturo descendit de sa monture le premier et ordonna qu'on calme le cheval du disparu. Il se pencha vers l'énorme fossé pour tenter d'appercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une forme humaine. Bien malheureusement , le soleil couchant ne lui permettait guère de voir ce qui pouvait se trouver en bas. Le temps était compté et si l'animal, intelligent soit-il, venait de leur montrer l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le disparu, il ne devait pas perdre une seule seconde.

"- Cherchez un moyen ou un chemin qui nous permettrait de descendre jusqu'en bas ! Ordonna-t-il, Caporal Reyes, veuillez retourner au pueblo apporter des lampes en plus !"

Le soldat s'exécuta.

"- Vous croyiez qu'il est tombé ? Demanda le Sergent Garcia mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne l'espère pas..." Murmura Arturo en tentant de trouver un moyen pour y descendre. Il n'y croyais pas vraiment. Vu la réaction de la jument, un accident s'était certainement produit ici.

Tous les cavaliers présents avaient mis pieds à terre et certains avaient pus se faire des torches pour mieux voir dans la nuit qui était en train de tomber.

"- Commandante ! Hurla un des lanciers en faisant réagir tout le monde, par ici !"

Arturo rejoignit d'un pas rapide le soldat qui l'avait appelé. Ce dernier lui montra un petit passage creux qui permettait une descente sans trop de risques.

"- Le terrain n'est pas trop glissant, commandante, fit le lancier, on peut tenter de dévaler cette petite pente sans qu'on ait à se tuer.

\- Vue la largeur de ce passage, je doute qu'on puisse tous ensemble y aller." Remarqua Arturo qui réfléchissait à toutes vitesses préparant un possible sauvetage.

"- Je vais y aller, se proposa Alejandro déterminé, tout ceci est de ma faute, et en tant que père...

\- Vous devrez rester ici, coupa le capitaine, s'il vous arrive malheur, Diego ne me le pardonnerai pas. J'irai moi-même.

\- Senor, puis-je vous accompagner ?" Demanda un vaquero du nom de Manuel.

L'officier se tourna vers l'autre homme.

"- Je suis au service de Don Alejandro et de Don Diego, se présenta Manuel, je voudrais vous aider, le jeune patron est une personne qui compte pour moi.

\- Très bien, accepta le capitaine Toledano en reportant son attention au ravin, lanciers, donnez moi une corde assez longue, Manuel, vous tiendrez la torche...nous allons nous accrocher une corde,...vous, soldats, allez la maintenir, si jamais vous sentez qu'elle se dérobe de vos mains, tirez...le sol pourrait s'effondre sous nos pieds.

\- Si, Senor, dirent en choeur le corps militaire.

\- Don Alejandro, je vous confie la suite des opérations pendant ce temps, dit Arturo.

\- Faîtes attention à vous...Et si jamais mon fils..."

Le commandant le coupa d'un signe de main pour qu'il n'en ajoute pas plus.

"- Gardez espoir, Senor De la Vega."

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient franchi moins d'une dizaine de mètres, glissant souvent, du à la pente rocailleux. Arturo n'avait jamais eu à traverser ce genre de terrains auparavant et cette mission était des plus dangereuses. Même si il avait l'impression que le sol leur permettait une descente la plus sécurisante, elle n'en restait pas moins à risques. Manuel faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ses pieds et tenir la torche, tout en suivant le soldat haut gradé.

"- Manuel, donne moi la torche, fit Arturo en s'arrêtant.

Avec précaution, le vaquero tendit la main pour le lui faire passer, gardant l'équilibre.

"- Gracias, soupira le commandant en sentant la chaleur de la flamme lui chatouillait la joue.

\- Avec une telle hauteur...vous croyez que Don Diego a pu survivre ? Déglutit Manuel en jetant un oeil vers le haut apperçevant encore les silhouettes et la lueur des flammes.

\- Seul Dieu peut le dire."

Enfin, ils atteignirent le bout du fossé où des nombreux rochers volumineux les accueillirent. Ils se détachèrent donc de la corde qui allait devenir trop courte afin de se déplacer plus rapidement et plus librement. Grimpant sur les cailloux géants, ils cherchèrent ne serait-ce un corps ou autres choses qui leur permettraient d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la disparition de Don Diego.

Le commandant Toledano commençait à craindre le pire, son coeur ne cessait de battre rapidement depuis qu'il avait mis pied sur une terre plus ferme. Perdre Diego, signifiait la mort de Zorro et la montée probable de la Tyrannie en Californie. Il chassa ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur sa recherche. Avec une seule torche pour quatre yeux, c'était plus compliqué, Lui et Manuel devaient rester ensemble.

"- Commandante, où est ce que le cheval s'est arrêté ? Demanda tout à coup Manuel en regardant à la surface en hauteur.

Toledano leva la tête, il prit comme repère l'endroit où ses hommes étaient et avec ses souvenirs, essayant de montrer approximativement le point exact de leur arrêt.

"- Par là, dit-il en avançant dans la direction.

Presque en courant, ils se précipitèrent à l'endroit indiqué par le cheval. C'est là que Toledano l'aperçut.

"- Diego !"

Le corps du jeune homme reposait entre des branches d'arbres et entre deux rochers. Il était couché sur le ventre et une manche de sa veste était presque déchiré. Les deux hommes n'attendirent pas une seconde.

"- Diego, est ce que vous m'entendez ? Fit Arturo en le retournant sur le dos.

Il vit avec stupeur que le visage du jeune homme était en sang et sa peau blanche. Il repassa la torche à Manuel qui était trop stupéfait et angoissé pour dire le moindre mot.

"- Diego...non...Dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai ! Diego, dîtes quelque chose !" S'exclama l'officier en essuyant le sang de son visage afin de trouver la plaie qui a causé sa perte sanguine. Une coupure au niveau de la tempe gauche et de la joue droite répondirent à sa question. Mais le jeune don était toujours inconscient, du moins c'est ce que Arturo se forçait à croire.

"- Manuel, on ne peut pas le transporter seul, remontez et essayez de trouver une sortie par ce coté, dit-il en donnant un signe de la tête à la direction opposée où ils étaient venus.

\- Très bien, commandante, je vais prévenir là haut et nous viendrons vous chercher."

Arturo hocha la tête. Manuel laissa la torche à ses cotés et repartit rapidement.

Avec soin, le capitaine Toledano souleva la tête du jeune homme et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il pria Dieu de lui laisser la vie sauve, devant son impuissance pour le porter loin d'ici.

"- Diego, retenta-t-il encore une fois, Diego...réveillez vous, je vous en prie...votre père est au courant...Une nouvelle perspective s'offre à vous."

Aucune réponse. Uniquement un silence dans lequel Arturo lâcha un juron. Il ravala ses larmes de rage. Jamais il ne s'était confronté à ce genre de situations où il ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre et encore attendre, tourmenter par la mort et le chagrin. Tandis qu'il se morfondait dans ses réflexions sombres, il entendit un gémissement.

"- Don Diego, souffla-t-il en lui tapotant les joues, vous..êtes..en vie...

Le jeune inspira doucement, les paupières à demi-ouverte.

"- Capi..tain..ledano ? Murmura-t-il si doucement que l'autre aurait pu certainement rêvé. Contre toute attente, il était surement à moitié éveillé.

"- Vous êtes saufs, Diego, on va vous sortir de là, lui dit-t-il doucement.

\- Lu..na...où..est-elle ?

\- Luna ?"

L'officier fronça les sourcils pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"- N'ayez crainte, votre jument nous a elle-même montré l'endroit où vous avez chuté."

Le visage de Diego semblait soulagé. Toujours à moitié inconscient, il murmura alors :

"- Père...j'ai...échoué...je suis...

\- Chut, Diego, ne parlez pas, coupa Arturo d'un ton désolé, ne vous inquiétez pas votre père ne vous en veut pas.

\- Est..ce que vous me...pardonnez...?"

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues rougies par le sang. Le commandant ne disait plus un mot sachant très bien que Diego ne l'entendait peut-être plus, délirant surement.

"- Je..suis dé..solé..père...murmura-t-il, pardon...pardon...

\- Votre père vous a longtemps pardonné, ne put s'empêcher de dire Arturo, il vous aime, Diego."

Les paupières du jeune homme se refermèrent complètement, basculant sa tête sur le coté. Il venait de reperdre conscience. Le commandant s'apprêta à le réveiller de nouveau mais un cri le fit sursauter de surprise.

"- Diego !"

C'était la voix de Don Alejandro. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, pendant que Manuel et le commandant prenaient le chemin le plus court et le plus dangereux, les notables et leurs vaqueros avaient prit la décision de chercher un chemin mieux accessible pour eux les chevaux.

Alejandro se précipita vers eux, horrifié de voir son fils dans un tel état. Son coeur semblait s'arrêter en pensant à l'inévitable.

"- Don Alejandro, s'écria alors le capitaine, votre fils est vivant !"

Sa respiration redevint plus régulière. Il s'agenouilla près d'eux.

"- Diego...Hoqueta le pauvre père brisé par le tourment et le remord, pardonne moi, pardonne moi, mon fils."

* * *

Diego fut emmené très rapidement à l'hacienda, pris en charge par le capitaine Toledano lui-même, qui l'avait emmené sur son cheval.

La demeure des De la Vega devint très vite un champs de batailles. Les domestiques courraient dans tous les sens affolés par ce qui venaient d'arriver à leur maître. Les notables patientaient nerveusement en compagnie du couple Toledano dans la salon. Les soldats ne cessaient de tourner en rond dehors aussi inquiets qu'eux. Le docteur Avila qui avait été prévenu par Raquel, elle-même prévenu par le caporal Reyes, s'était dépêché de rejoindre l'hacienda comme si sa vie en dépendait bien que ce ne soit uniquement celle d'un autre. L'épouse du commandant l'avait accompagné.

Alejandro et Bernado attendaient devant la porte de la chambre du jeune renard. Le serviteur s'en voulait profondément, pour lui c'était en partie de sa faute. Il aurait du rester avec son maître comme à son habitude, le suivre comme son ombre ou bien tentait de le consoler avec ses petites taquineries qui rendaient le sourire à Diego quand il avait des coups bas. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Désormais, il priait toujours silencieusement pour que son jeune maître reste en vie.

Le docteur Avila sortit de la chambre, le visage serein avec un demi sourire. Alejandro sentit un immense se libérer de ses épaules en voyant son expression.

"- N'ayez crainte, Don Alejandro, votre fils ne risque plus rien, l'informa-t-il d'un ton apaisé, je suis surpris que malgré la chute, il soit encore en vie mais je suppose que Dieu y est pour quelque chose.

\- Son état n'est pas très grave ?

\- Il a quelques côtes brisés, une épaule disloquée, un poignet hors d'usage pour le moment et une coupure à la jambe qui doit l'immobiliser pendant quelques jours ; fort heureusement, sa boite cranienne n'a reçu aucun dommage, soupira le médecin pour finir.

\- Est-il réveillé ?

\- Non, pas encore, je le crains, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prévois son réveil au plus tôt demain matin. Si jamais, il reprend conscience cette nuit, donnez lui un somnifère, il doit se reposer.

\- Bien, docteur.

\- Je ferai mieux d'aller prévenir...vos invités, finit le médecin avec amusement.

Le vieux don partagea son humeur, il est vrai que son hacienda était bondée de monde, peut-être que l'annonce positive d'Avila allait sans doute la vider.

Un doux ronflement. Un soupir.

Une odeur qui lui rappelait les remèdes médicaux de Bernado lui chatouillait les narines. Un chaleur qui l'entourait. Son dos était confortablement installé.

Tout doucement, avec lenteur, il ouvrit ses yeux. Il eut un peu de mal à se réorienter. Il ne savait pas encore où il se trouvait. Plusieurs secondes lui fallurent pour retrouver le souvenir de sa chambre. Oui, sa chambre. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il tenta de bouger sa main droite pour la porter à sa tête. Il sentit alors qu'elle était recouverte d'un tissu. Un gémissement échappa de ses lèvres, une douleur lui brûlait le front.

Il se contrôla en serrant des dents, laissant passer ce moment torturant.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il remarqua la présence de deux personnages familiers qui avaient pris place : son père sur un fauteuil, et Bernado sur une chaise accoudée à la table de jeu d'échec.

Il aurait aimé rire devant la position de son fidèle serviteur mais ses côtes l'en empêchèrent. Décidément, il pouvait se considérer chanceux d'être en vie et en morceaux bien malgré son piteux état. Il soupira et referma les yeux. Il y avait un problème, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa chute...Il avait vu sa jument, Luna, qui gigotait...puis...plus rien. Un noir complet. Quelques flashs se joignirent à la confusion de ses souvenirs, il se rappelait d'avoir attrapé le rebord du ravin...percuté de nombreux troncs d'arbres...il...était confus...Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Son mal de tête grandissait de plus en plus à force de réfléchir. Il hurla.

* * *

Alejandro s'était précipité vers son fils, réveillé par son cri. Bernado l'avait aussi entendu mais se rappelant qu'il devait toujours être sourd, il se retint de se lever, refermant très vite les yeux avant que l'autre homme ne remarque son soudain réveil.

"- Diego, Diego, répéta-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules tandis que son fils portait ses deux à sa tête, tout va bien."

Diego haleta fortement, gémissant. La présence de son père à ses cotés le détendit. Ce dernier l'aida à se recoucher sur les oreillers, n'oubliant pas les recommandations du médecin.

"- P...Père ? Murmura alors le jeune homme quand il croisa ses yeux.

\- Oui, mon fils ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

"- Vous...je...Vous ne devriez...Je ne comprends pas...Balbutie-t-il faiblement.

\- Du calme, mon garçon, le coupa Alejandro en posant un main affectueuse sur la joue intacte, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire..."

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du plus jeune. Ses yeux noisettes clignotèrent.

"- J'ai été cruel avec toi, fils, et je regrette...Je n'ai pas pensé au conséquence de mes paroles, je ne penserai pas que cela t'affecterait autant...pardonne moi, mon fils."

Pour l'instant, Alejandro ne voulait pas parler de Zorro. Il considérait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se charge de Diego ensuite Zorro le suivra.

"- Père...je...ne vous en veux...pas, souffla ce dernier.

\- Tu devrais, mon fils, tu devrais, quel père digne aurait insulté son fils uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas celui dont il voulait qu'il soit...mais je m'étais trompé, j'aurai du accepté..."

Tout à coup, Diego reporta sa main à sa tête, grimaçant de douleurs.

"- Diego ?

\- Ma tête me fait mal...Gémit-il.

\- Repose-toi, mon fils, tiens bois un peu d'eau, dit son père en lui tendant un verre.

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme but et quelques secondes après, il était endormi. Heureusement qu'Alejandro avait prévu d'avance de mettre le somnifère dans un verre d'eau. Dans un soupir, il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir jeté un coup à Bernado toujours dans un sommeil profond...Mais il fronça les sourcils, le cri de Diego aurait du le réveiller...Le vieil homme sourit alors, Bernado croyait encore qu'il ignorait le secret de son fils, il était réveillé mais faisait semblant de dormir.


	4. Chapter 4 : Larmes d'un Homme

**Bon, j'avoue que je voulais que ce soit corriger avant de publier, mais je ne suis pas patiente du tout du tout. Dsl !**

* * *

"- Don Diego, quel bonheur de vous voir réveillé, s'exclama le docteur Avila en entrant dans la chambre de son jeune patient.

Le jeune renard lui adressa un sourire las. Il tenta de se redresser mais il gémit en grimaçant.

"- Ne vous forcez pas trop, Don Diego, intervint le médecin en le retenant, restez allongé."

Il passa en revue tous les bandages qu'il avait pu faire la veille, il nota quelques choses sur son calepin. Puis leva les yeux vers son jeune patient.

"- Dîtes-moi, Don Diego, est ce que vous tombez souvent de cheval ou...vous vous blessez souvent ? Questionna-t-il d'un air étrange.

Diego blêmit et baissa les yeux.

"- Il m'arrive, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas vous embarrasser, sourit le médecin d'un air apaisé, je veux juste vous dire que s'il vous arrive d'autres blessures comme...enfin...si...vous avez besoin de moi...

\- Merci, Docteur, coupa Diego en lui adressant un regard de gratitude, je n'oublierai pas."

Avila soupira et rangea ses affaires.

"- Vous savez, quand vous étiez petit, vous m'amenez souvent des étranges blessures...

\- N'étais-je pas votre petit patient favori ? Rit Diego.

\- Il est vrai. Mais vous savez, aujourd'hui, ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir, ce serait de soigner Zorro."

Un silence s'installa.

"- Enfin, peut-être est-ce déjà arrivé, reprit le médecin avec un clin d'oeil, après tout Los Angeles est petit et Zorro n'est pas un Dieu."

Diego ne répondit rien à cela. Le médecin remit son chapeau et salua le renard. Il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre quand il entendit :

"- Merci, docteur...merci pour tout."

Il ne se retourna pas, car il imaginait le masque et la cape noire qui recouvrait celui qui venait de le remercier. Finalement, son rêve qu'il cachait profondément s'était réalisé.

* * *

Le capitaine Toledano rangea les derniers documents dans son tiroir. Trois jours après l'accident de Diego de la Vega, il avait écrit un rapport complet sur cette affaire. Il ne mentionna pas, heureusement, le secret de Zorro. Depuis, ce jour, il n'avait plus reparlé à Diego, ni même à son père. Il jugeait que le père et le fils devaient eux-même résoudre leur problème familiale. Dans un soupir, il se décida à se lever de son siège quand une pointe d'une épée derrière son dos l'immobilisa. D'un coup d'oeil derrière, il reconnut la silhouette noire.

"- Bon sang, ne devriez vous pas rester à l'hacienda pour vous remettre de vos blessures ? S'écria-t-il avec autorité.

Il entendit un ricanement.

"- Je m'en remets toujours, commandante, fit l'autre homme.

\- Si je ne me retenais pas...je vous aurais assomé...Marmonna Toledano, Diego, par tous les saints, c'est de la folie, vous levez ainsi...et vous avez pu monter à cheval ?

\- Mmmm, avec un peu de difficulté...

\- Vous avez chuté d'une bonne dizaine de mètres !

\- Je sais, mais je devais vous voir.

\- Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un message par Bernado.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous veniez à l'hacianda, répliqua le renard en se plaçant devant le bureau tout en gardant son épée devant lui.

Le commandant vit à quel point Zorro était beaucoup plus mal au point qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il haletait, il transpirait, ses yeux semblaient à demi-ouverts, il se tenait le ventre et sa démarche était incertaine.

"- Diego...souffla Toledano inquiet, vous n'aurez pas du..."

A peine dit, le renard attrapa le rebord de la table pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Arturo vint à son aide et voulut le porter jusqu'à la chambre mais Diego le retint.

"- Non, ça va, je ne resterai pas longtemps, il fallait que je vienne vous..parler de quelque chose...

\- Vous êtes vraiment...têtu..."

Zorro esquissa un sourire.

"- C'est héréditaire..."

Il inspira fortement avant de continuer.

"- J'ai décidé de ne rien dire à mon père, lâcha-t-il alors.

Arturo resta muet, sachant très bien que Don Alejandro était au courant. Mais il préféra ne rien dévoiler à Diego de sa conversation.

"- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le docteur Avila est au courant, quand il m'a soigné, il a vu mes anciennes blessures, pour lui c'était évident, je peux dorénavant compter sur lui, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais votre père...

\- Mon père ne saura rien tant que je ne déciderai pas de lui avouer. Je veux le protéger, commandante, je veux le préserver de tout ça...Comprenez moi, je ne veux pas le mêler à Zorro, car Zorro est un hors-la-loi, considéré comme un criminel, un bandit...Même si je dois subir toutes les reproches, tous les regards qu'on me jettera comme étant Diego de la Vega, le fils indigne, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les problèmes de Zorro sur les épaules de mon père...

\- Vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux...tenta Arturo en voyant à quel point Diego aimait son père.

\- Non, vous vous trompez, au contraire, l'épée de Damoclès se penchera au dessus de sa tête ...je ne peux pas le permettre. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il soit ronger par la peur de me perdre. Si je meure un jour, je veux qu'il sache que je meure en Zorro, je veux qu'il me pleure après ma mort et non avant."

Arturo hocha alors la tête comprenant où Diego voulait en venir.

"- C'est votre décision, c'est votre choix."

* * *

Don Alejandro fut surpris de voir le capitaine Toledano de si bon matin.

"- Commandante, si vous êtes venus rendre visite à Diego, je crains qu'il ne dorme encore, fit le vieux don en accueillant l'officier.

Evidemment, vu la visite nocturne qu'il avait fait, pensa Arturo en acceptant de prendre place dans un fauteuil.

"- Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, avoua-t-il sans passer par les quatre chemins, je suis venu encore une fois, bien malgré moi, vous parler de Zorro.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec Diego, dit Alejandro en baissant les yeux, j'attends qu'il se rétablisse pour le faire.

\- Je vous le déconseille, Don Alejandro."

Le vieil aristocrate sursauta, confus. C'était lui-même qui était venu lui révéler que son fils était Zorro et voilà qu'il s'oppose à ce que le secret de Zorro se taise à jamais.

"- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Zorro est venu, hier, dans mon bureau, raconta Arturo qui avait l'impression de déjà-vu, il pense que vous ignorez tous, je ne lui ai rien dit à ce propos et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que cela reste ainsi, Don Alejandro. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous et à votre fils, il est préférable que Diego ignore que vous saviez et que vous, vous ignorez les escapades nocturnes de votre fils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est mieux que vous soutenez Diego d'abord avant de soutenir Zorro. Pour l'instant, Diego a plus besoin de vous, que Zorro. Et lorsque Zorro aura besoin de vous, lorsque ce jour viendra, où il commencera à douter, où il aura un choix, un dilemne, n'importe lequel et que vous considérez que vous devriez intervenir pour son bien ou pour le bien du peuple...ce jour-là, vous viendrez à lui, vous irez l'aider, en tant que père de Diego et père de Zorro.

\- Vous voulez que je me mords les doigts à chaque fois qu'il inventera une excuse lorsqu'il s'en ira sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Murmura Alejandro choqué.

\- En tant que son père, oui. C'est pour son bien, Diego a choisi de ne rien vous dire. Respectez son choix, respectez ce secret qu'il cherche à cacher, en tant que père, vous devrez le comprendre..."

Le vieux de la Vega se leva et marcha dans le salon, le front plissé. Arturo n'interrompit pas ses réflexions, c'était aussi la décision du père. Enfin, Alejandro se tourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux.

"- Mon fils a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme ami, Capitaine Toledano, je ne peux que l'envier d'avoir un ami fidèle qui se soucie de son bien-être.

\- Je suis touché, Don Alejandro, je ne pense pas mériter vos éloges, s'inclina le commandant géné.

\- Vous avez raison, si Diego souhaite garder ce secret, je n'ai pas à m'y incruster, je ferai semblant de ne rien voir...Merci, commandante, merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour mon fils. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il peut compter sur une personne comme vous, merci du fond du coeur."

* * *

"- Diego, mon dieu, le docteur Avila a recommandé que vous restiez encore au lit ! S'écria Don Alejandro en apercevant son fils qui tentait de faire quelques pas dehors, pourquoi es-tu descendu de ta chambre ?"

Bernado qui soutenait le jeune don, lança un regard paniqué au père qui compatissait intérieurement. Dur d'être le serviteur d'un De la Vega.

"- Père, je voulais prendre un peu d'air, se justifia Diego en grimaçant, je ne pouvais pas constamment rester enfermé dans ma chambre, à lire des livres !

\- Je pensais que la littérature'était ta passion ?

\- J'aime aussi la nature et ce qu'elle peut offrir, rétorqua Diego avec tact.

Rusé le renard, pensa Alejandro en cachant son sourire. Son fils gémit tout à coup de douleurs. Le vieux don vint aider Bernado à le faire s'asseoir près de l'arbre et fit signe au serviteur de partir. Ce dernier obéit sachant très bien que son maître est entre de bonnes mains.

Diego reprit son souffle et ne remarqua pas le manège de son père pour qu'ils puissent être seuls entre père et fils.

"- Tu as trop forcé, mon fils, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Pardonnez moi, père.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, mon garçon."

Le jeune renard frémit et leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui.

"- Je t'ai fait horriblement souffrir, fils, à un point que je n'aurai jamais imaginé...

\- Père...vous...

\- Ne dis rien, Diego, je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas grave, que tu acceptes mon pardon...tu as toujours agi comme un fils qui aime son père et je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu m'aimais, je n'ai pas voulu voir mon véritable fils, j'étais trop aveuglé par...le fils que je m'étais imaginé, que je m'étais accroché...comme un rêve insaisissable...

\- Père...je suis tellement désolé de...

\- Mais qu'importe ce que tu es, coupa Alejandro en prenant le visage de son fils dans ses mains tendrement, qu'importe ce que tu fais, qu'importe tes décisions, tes choix et tes agissements, qu'importe tes secrets, tes passions, tes désirs, qu'importe ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes, qu'importe qui tu souhaites être ou pas, tu resteras Diego de la Vega, mon fils, ma chair et mon sang, tu seras toujours mon fils, mon enfant, mon petit garçon...Tu es tous ce qui me reste de ta mère, tu es le dernier cadeau que ta mère m'ait laissé, tu es son dernier souvenir."

Il marqua une pause et remarqua les larmes de son fils qui glissaient de ses joues. Diego, ému, enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Alejandro le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux noirs, comme pour le rassurer.

"- Je t'aime, mi hijo, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

\- Je vous aime aussi, père."

Le renard versa encore ses larmes. Ses larmes d'enfant. Ses larmes de fils. Ses larmes de doute. Ses larmes qui ont fait de lui Don Diego, alias Zorro. Car Zorro avant d'être un héros, était Diego, qui lui, restera toujours et encore un simple mortel, un simple humain.

**The End.**

_**Il y aura une suite dans une autre fanfic. Plus compliqué dans l'intrigue, car si vous l'avez remarqué Diego a un petit problème.**_


End file.
